


One Year

by MichaelMellsBathroom



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Car Accidents, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Hospitals, M/M, Major Character Injury, Sad Ending, Sibling Love, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelMellsBathroom/pseuds/MichaelMellsBathroom
Summary: "Hello, sir. My name is Dr. Charlotte, I'm calling on behalf of Evan Hansen. You're listed as his emergency contact."His heart dropped into his stomach. He had wondered where he was, he said he was out Christmas shopping, but that had been almost four hours ago. It was Connor's fault for not noticing how weird it was."Is everything alright?""I'm afraid not. You see, he was in a violent car accident. His car must have slid on a patch of ice, causing it to go off-road. He's currently in surgery but you may come down. There is a chance he can survive this."Or Evan gets in a car accident and there’s only a slight chance of him making it out
Relationships: Connor Murphy & Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Heidi Hansen & Connor Murphy, Heidi Hansen & Zoe Murphy
Kudos: 15





	One Year

**Author's Note:**

> *I have posted this on Wattpad under the same username, I did not steal this*
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Death, Car accidents, implies/mentions self harm
> 
> Italics represent flashbacks and what happened one year ago
> 
> I apologize in advance, I was sobbing while I wrote this the first time
> 
> Also, if you haven’t noticed, I like to throw in the word ‘heere’ for Jeremy Heere from Be More Chill

Connor could feel his phone buzzing on the wooden surface of the coffee table. He used the little energy he had to answer the call.

"Hey, Connor, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just fucking great Zoe," he realized the harsh tone in his voice, "Shit, I'm sorry, Zo."

"It's fine, I get it's a hard day. I'm heading over in a little bit, alright."

Connor nodded, but then soon realized she couldn't see him.

"Yeah, sure, love you, Zo."

"I love you too, Connor."

He hung up and threw his phone over to the other side of the couch. He was frustrated.

He didn't need his sister to babysit him. He didn't need to be handled like a fragile package. He didn't need people to lock everything potentially dangerous up. 

He just wanted life to be normal again.

Connor walked over to the kitchen, hoping that a glass of cold water would shake these thoughts away. But on the way over, he saw a picture, and not just any picture.

This was a picture of Evan and Connor.

Before he knew it, tears blurred his vision, and his body wracked with sobs. He tried to stop it, but he couldn't. He just wanted it to stop.

~ One Year Earlier~

_ There was a strange silence that filled the apartment, but Connor was too deep into the world within his book to notice._

_ The faint sound of buzzing rang through the halls. When Connor realized it was his phone, he dropped his book and stared at the unknown number._

_ "Hello?" He answered_

_ "May I speak to Connor Murphy please?"_

_ "This is him."_

_ "Hello, sir. My name is Dr. Charlotte, I'm calling on behalf of Evan Hansen. You're listed as his emergency contact."_

_ His heart dropped into his stomach. He had wondered where he was, he said he was out Christmas shopping, but that had been almost four hours ago. It was Connor's fault for not noticing how weird it was._

_ "Is everything alright?"_

_ "I'm afraid not. You see, he was in a violent car accident. His car must have slid on a patch of ice, causing it to go off-road. He's currently in surgery but you may come down. There is a chance he can survive this."_

_ "O-Okay, thank you."_

_ He hung up, trying to process everything the woman had told him. The situation hit him like a truck, the fact that Evan could die._

_ He couldn't hold back tears. His shaky hands dialed Zoe's number._

_ "Hello? Connor? Connor, what's going on? I can hear you sobbing."_

_ "I-I-I-"_

_ "Connor, breathe. What's going on?"_

_ "E-Evan was in a car accident a-and I need you to pick me up. I don't want to drive, Zo, I don't want to drive."_

_ "Are you serious? Okay, I'm on my way over. Go get your shoes on and try to calm down." With that, Zoe hung up._

_ Connor tried to stand up using their bedpost and walked to grab his shoes. He was shaking like an earthquake, and he couldn't seem to stop._

_ Soon enough, Zoe had arrived and helped him into the car. The ride over was filled with sobs and Zoe telling him that things would be alright._

_ As soon they walked through the hospital doors, Heidi sitting there with red, puffy eyes. The sound of the metal doors closing made her turn around, in which she spotted the two siblings._

_ "Connor, Zoe, thank god you're here." She rushed up to hug them._

_ "Have you heard anything, Ms. Hansen?"_

_ "No, I saw them wheel him in, but I haven't seen him or Dr. Charlotte since. The last thing I heard was he was in surgery."_

_ Connor nodded. The three sat back down, each crying and praying that there would be some sort of miracle that could save him._

_ An hour had passed, nothing about his condition._

_ Two hours._

_ Three hours._

_ As hour four came to a close, they saw Dr. Charlotte come from one of the hallways. Her face was filled with gloom._

_ "Mark Evan Hansen?"_

_ The three rushed over to her, worried about the news she would bring them._

_ "Charlotte, how is he? Is my baby okay?"  _

_ "Heidi, I'm so sorry, Evan... Evan didn't make it."_

_ Heidi closed her eyes, trying, yet failing to stop the tears that streamed down her face._

_ Connor couldn't believe what she had just said. He couldn't be dead, he couldn't. He had to be alive._

_ "No..."_

_ Connor collapsed to the ground in the sobs. He couldn't catch his breath, he felt like he was dying._

_ He felt hands grab ahold of him and move him to one of the waiting room chairs._

_"I'm so sorry, Heidi, Connor, and Zoe. He was such an incredible kid." Charlotte sat with them_.

_Connor wasn't upset because he lost Evan, the love of his life, he was upset because Evan was his life, and now, even that was gone_.

~ Present ~

Keys jiggled in the door as the lock 

clicked open.

"Connor? It's Zoe, you okay?"

"Z-Zoe?" Connor choked out.

Zoe saw Connor on the couch, sobbing hysterically into his knees, gasping for breath.

"Oh my god, Connor!" She ran over to him, throwing him into a hug.

Her hands were ice cold from the weather outside. Her hat and gloves were still on, getting small, delicate snowflakes in her brother's long brown hair.

"I...I miss him, Zo. It's hard."

"I know," she consoled, "I miss him, too. I'm heere, let it out."

The snow had begun to fall rapidly outside. Glassy icicles hung from the windows. Just looking at them made Connor shudder. A year ago today was the day Connor started despising winter.

Sure, he liked Christmas, but he hated everything else to do with winter: The snow, the ice, all of it.

Cause that was why a part of him was always missing and he could never get it back. 


End file.
